bewilderversefandomcom-20200215-history
Federal Securities Bank Raid
Overview The "Federal Securities Bank Raid" is a major event during the game Agents of Heels: Misadventures of Agent Romanov. ''Along with the Faceless Joe Interrogation Scene, it makes up the Mission #1 Section of the game. During Natasha Romanov's solo investigations, the Federal Securities Bank (FSB) in downtown New York City is attacked by a military presence. Their goal was to steal a briefcase worth of Heels Agency files, kept there in secure storage. Natasha appears on the scene as the Agency's personnel, where she confronts those attacking the bank. There is an in-game path where Natasha Romanov doesn't take part in the raid, instead General Miller takes her place. 'NOTE:' ''This page contains gameplay information as well as alt paths and outcomes. The game related to this event is still in progress, so this will be revised to a complete canonical sheet upon finalization/completion. Until then expect it to be scattered. Description After hearing of the attack on the FSB in a preceding event, Natasha Romanov takes a motorbike and speeds to the scene in defense of the facility, unaware of the details of who is attacking the bank or why. The bank is already cordoned off by NYPD and the city's SWAT team is readying an breach and counter attack with Scout acting as a tactical liaison. They wait for Natasha to arrive as support. Natasha engages the military forces, who turn out to be Faceless Joe footsoldiers from the Maeda Cartel lead by Captain Cameron Stone, an until now presumed dead US Marine. A gun battle ensues until the attackers are forced to retreat, taking with them a briefcase of Agency files. Depending on choices taken by the player Scout and the NYPD SWAT Team 7 can aid Natasha, Capt. Stone can be shot by Natasha and presumed KIA, or Natasha can take massive fall from her bike and be captured by the attackers and taken to their hideout. An exact description and outcomes have yet to be finalized due to the game still being in active development at this time. Involvement The Federal Securities Bank Raid is one of the major events of the game AoH:MoAR, and sets up much of the later game story. It is the second half of the game's Mission #1 paired events. Depending on decisions taken, Natasha can display varying personalities and story paths, including Good Nat and Corrupt Nat, the earliest point at which both these are possible in the game. It is the first time in which it is seen there is a link between the Maeda Cartel and attempts against the Agency, as Maede foot soldiers attack the Bank in an attempt to steal Agency property (files). Capt. Stone makes his first appearance in this scene, leading the attacking forces with military tactics and equipment, previously beyond Maeda forces abilities to date. The NYPD SWAT Team 7 also make their first appearance in this event. Key Participants Defending Forces: * Natasha Romanov, Lead Defender. (Alt Path: General Miller substitutes) * Jack "Scout" Morgan, Tactical Liaison. * NYPD SWAT Team 7. Attacking Forces: * Capt. Cameron Stone, Lead Attacker * Faceless Joe (representing Maeda Cartel) Tertiary Actors: * Catwoman, Hidden Observer. Decision Points During the course of this event, players are posed multiple choicesAgents of Heels: Misadventures of Agent Romanov (AoH:MoAR) v0.5, in the following order: # Natasha is first given the choice to approach the bank alone by attempting an acrobatic jump from her bike and landing in front of the FSB facility, in the thick of a firefight. Alternatively she can follow orders and meet up with the waiting SWAT team in the adjacent alleyway. By meeting the team in the alley they successfully defend the bank as a group, securing Nat on the Good Path after Mission #1. # If Natasha take the solo bike jump, she has a choice between an controlled or a crash landing, the first relying on a per-condition of agility training. In the case of a successful landing, Natasha defends the Bank successfully alone. If she crash lands, she is rendered unconscious and captured during the raid. Outcomes During this event, the antagonist forces including Poison Ivy, the Maeda Cartel and Captain Stone get their hands on Agency files they sought. These files include information on Agency linked personnel including Natasha Romanov, Lara Croft, Pamela Isley (now Poison Ivy), Dyana Carson, Michael Malloy, Ricardo Mendoza and an unnamed redacted woman's identity. All seven people are linked by references to the B.R.A.S.S. Programme. Natasha learns of these details later.Agents of Heels: Misadventures of Agent Romanov'' (AoH:MoAR) v0.8 It is thanks to this that the confrontation between the Heels Agency and the Ivy-Maeda Alliance escalates. Important decisions also effect the course of the game after this scene. Some of the important points are: * In the path where Natasha is captured by Capt. Stone, she is brought to an early meeting with Poison Ivy, allowing the player to enter the ''Corrupt Nat path after Mission #1, before being rescued and returned to the main game flow by Catwoman. * If the player chooses to follow orders and help the SWAT team in their assault, she and Scout work together to defend the bank, allowing for a potential romance and sexual encounters later in the game between the two. This also has the player on the Good Nat path after Mission #1 In the case where Natasha doesn't take part in defense of the Bank, thanks to a mishandling of the Faceless Joe Interrogation, General Miller instead takes her place and is captured during the raid. This sets up Maeda's blackmailing of Natasha in return for the save release of Miller. References __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Agents of Heels: Misadventures of Agent Romanov Events